By Moonlight
by Aussiedaydreamer
Summary: It's been two years since Moonacre was saved by Maria and Robin. Neither have laid eyes on each other since then. Maria is now 15, and Robin 17. It becomes known that there is threat in the village, one no-one can explain. Robin and Maria must now work together to try and bring down this force. Amongst all the chaos, romance begins to bubble to the surface, much to Loveday's joy!
1. Chapter 1: To Begin Again

**Maria's POV**

It was a beautiful day that I awoke to, the sun was streaming through the window and the birds were chirping outside.

_Knock knock knock_

'Maria dear, it's time to wake up!' That was Loveday, calling from the other side of the door.

'I'm coming!' I replied. I threw myself out of bed and began to get dressed. I slipped into a beautiful dress that Loveday had left for me. It was a dark shade of red, and with lovely gold swirls sewn into the sleeves. It was very comfortable, as were most of the dresses Loveday gave me. I then made my way down to breakfast, where everybody was happily enjoying their morning. I greeted them all and proceeded to eat my breakfast.

'Oh Maria dear, I am afraid I cannot do lessons with you today. Digweed and I are planning to go to London for a small holiday, and we depart this morning.' Mrs. Heliotrope informed me. I smiled and politely asked how long she planned to be gone for. 'Oh we will probably be back sometime next week. We've yet to decide whether it be early in the week, or later.'

My face beamed as I thought how wonderful it would be not to have to do lessons during Mrs. Heliotrope's absence, and I thought that she truly deserved the holiday. Her wonderful husband Digweed also deserved the break. 'Well that's splendid! I wish you both the very best on your journey!' I told them. This made Mrs. Heliotrope very happy indeed.

Breakfast finished, and I went out to the stables to see my horse, Periwinkle. 'Hello, sweet. How is my darling horse today?' I spoke to her whilst feeding her an apple. Periwinkle neighed her delight and I laughed as butterfly flew past her nose and startled her.

I was walking through the hall, when I stopped outside the drawing room to the sound of voices. I instantly recognised them as my Uncle Benjamin's and Aunt Loveday's. I was about to continue walking when I heard something that caught my attention. 'Benjamin, really I don't think it is worth fussing over. Nobody was harmed, and the women seem quite…I suppose you could say excited.' That was Loveday.

'That's not the point. That brother of yours and his gang are always stopping people wandering through the woods. And whenever women are the victims of the ambushes, they walk away smiling like airheads because they believe themselves to be special because they were stopped by Robin De Noir.'

Ah yes, Robin De Noir. The infamous 'bandit' that is usually found going through the woods, making sure everything is peaceful. Whenever they spot something, or someone, they think is suspicious, they stop them and search them to make sure. This soon came across to people as 'criminal-like' because they jump out of nowhere and scare people. Women and girls that are stopped by the gang (usually not because of suspicion but because they're men and boys) come back to the village talking about how exciting it was and how they thought the De Noir gang very much fancied them.

I hadn't seen Robin since we saved Moonacre. That was two years ago, and I hadn't seen him once. Loveday went to the De Noir castle at least once every month for lunch and usually invited me to come along. I always declined. I'm 15 now, and Robin is 17. If he was half as handsome as women claimed him to be, I don't think I would ever trust myself to meet him again.

Truth is, when I met Robin I hated him. He and I were enemies because he was a De Noir and I was a Merryweather. We broke the curse upon the valley and now our families are at peace with each other. Friends even! But when he started helping me save Moonacre, I saw he was good at listening and smart and yes, handsome. When we saved Moonacre, we just kind of… stopped talking. We didn't have a reason to. But since then I'd heard him asking of me many a time, and I of him.

I wonder what would happen if we did ever meet again…

**Robin's POV**

Females. They just can't contain themselves.

I personally love when we see a few in the forest and decide to stop them. I have never seen them walking alone in the forest; they are always with a friend. And when we first show ourselves they look scared and scared.

And then the blush appears.

Some of the boys flirt with them, I just smile and wink. Sometimes I mock them, annoy them, and tease them. And on occasion we prefer to just stay silent and dangerous and scare them. Today, the boys saw two of ladies walking in the forest, looking very out of place indeed. There are 4 of us; Red, Jimmy, Davey and myself.

Jimmy decided he would emerge from the bush and flirt with them. We all followed, and watched as he stepped out. We did the same. The women stop and look at us, shock appearing on their faces like they'd just been hit with a bucket of water. They gasped, and as usual, the blush appeared high on their cheeks.

'Well what are two lovely ladies such as yourselves doing out in the forest?' Jimmy asked. They both giggled. They were pretty, but didn't catch my attention. One had brown hair up in a bun and the other had dirty blonde hair hanging at her shoulders. They were dressed plainly, and linked arms when Jimmy started talking to them.

'We're taking a stroll. And we really must be going.' responded the brown haired one. Red tried to convince them to stay, and the blonde haired girl kept her eyes on me. I winked, and her blush went a bright pink. They insisted they leave, and took off.

No doubt going to brag to their friends they'd just been 'fancied' by a De Noir gang.


	2. Chapter 2: A short, small reunion

**Maria's POV**

I saw Loveday in the gardens, and informed her that I was going to go and take Periwinkle for a ride in the forest. Loveday smiled and told me to be home before dark. I promised I would, and went out to fetch Periwinkle.

We were riding along in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest. I was not at all prepared for what happened. A snake came along, and it was a snake that I knew was harmless, but Periwinkle did not know this. It spooked her and she reared up; throwing me off. She then took off back in the direction of home. I was uninjured and fine, so I pulled myself up and dusted myself off. I looked around and just up ahead I saw a clearing. I decided I would go and take a look, and just at that moment I heard a squeal.

I knew what it was; it was a poor rabbit trapped in a cage, a trap that was most likely set by a De Noir gang. I hoped it wasn't Robin's gang, as I intended to set the rabbit free. The squealing came from a bunch of trees over to my left, and ran to the trap in hope that I could set the creature free and get away before anyone could show up. I reached in and put the beautiful bunny down on the ground, and it hopped away happily.

I stood up and looked around. Nothing. I was about to walk away when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and saw nothing again. I walked towards where I thought I heard the noise come from, and put it down to just being the rabbit. I was about to head home when I realised I didn't know where I was. This worried me, as it would, and I looked up to the sky to try and determine where I was by location of the sun.

I'm quite hopeless at this sort of thing, so I give up and go back to the trap. I am examining the trap when I hear another twig snap behind me, and quickly turn around. Nothing again, and this time I was getting a little spooked.

'Lost?' said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around to face the owner of the voice. There, leaning against a tree and looking smug as ever, was Robin De Noir.

I was shocked, one because he was there without his gang, and two because he was there at all. Okay, he is in the forest a lot, so mainly because he was alone. 'No, I'm not lost.' I replied with my head held high.

'I beg to differ, as you were spinning around looking like a lost child.' He smirked and came towards me. I stepped back, and he stopped. 'Afraid of me?' he feigned innocence. I stepped toward him until I stood right in front of him, and responded with 'You could never scare me, De Noir.'

He smirked again, and looked me over. 'You've grown.' He said simply.

'You haven't.' I said with a smile. I was lying, of course, because he had indeed grown. He laughed quietly, and looked at me with those deep eyes of his. I looked away, pretending to examine to trees. He noticed.

'Perhaps you're lying, and you are too scared to look me in the eye.' I looked at him for a brief moment. 'No, you're just a terrible sight.' I laughed. He pretended to look hurt, and turned away. I then heard Periwinkle's neigh. 'I had better go.' I said to him.

'I believe Loveday is coming to the castle tomorrow for tea. Will you be joining her?' he inquired. I nodded. I don't know why, I just did. I said goodbye. 'Until tomorrow, Maria.' He smiled.

That was when he left, and that was when I ran. Not because I was scared of him, not because I was frightened of the forest or eager to find Periwinkle, but because I was in wonder.

I was wondering how long it would take him to notice what I'd stolen from him whilst he had walked away. I wondered if he would be angry. That was a stupid thing to wonder; he'd be angry indeed, and I wondered how he would get revenge. I swung onto Periwinkle when I found her and laughed whilst riding home.

He was very fond of his bowler hat, and would be shocked to find it missing.


	3. In De Noir castle

**Maria's POV**

_Knock Knock_

I woke up to the sound of Loveday calling to me. 'Maria! We need to get ready! We're leaving for De Noir castle soon!'

I got myself dressed in a pale blue dress, and tied my beautiful red hair into a braid. I looked in the mirror and for a moment I couldn't understand why I had a small twinge of nervousness. Then I saw it in the mirror; hanging next to my bed. I remembered why I was nervous, and I giggled.

I had his hat.

_He's going to kill me._ I began having second thoughts about going, but thought that the longer I had it the angrier he'd get. Maybe I could leave it here and let him suffer. No, better to bring it and get this over with. I turned out the door with the hat in my hand and went down to breakfast.

Uncle Benjamin and Loveday were sitting next to each other, so I seated myself across from my aunt and greeted them. We ate quickly, and whilst walking to the carriage I noticed Uncle staying near the door.

'You aren't coming with us?' I asked him.

'No, I'm afraid I have some work to do. I'm sure you'll have a splendid time though.' He smiled. I nodded to him and got in the carriage with Loveday. We were soon on our way, and I noticed Loveday looking at the hat. 'Maria, who does the hat belong to?' she asked with a knowing grin.

I shrugged. 'I found it somewhere.' I responded. Loveday laughed and touched my knee. She did this when we knew something others didn't, and it made me feel important. I'm not sure why though.

We arrived at De Noir castle, and climbed out of the carriage. As Digweed was away, another man from the village had escorted us. His name was Terriwell, and he looked around 50 years old. He was nice enough, and when we were out he took off to go and put the carriage somewhere.

We went through the gates and came to the doors, which Loveday simply burst through. Once we stepped in I felt rather sick to my stomach. _Somewhere, inside this castle, a possibly furious Robin is waiting for us to come. Oh, perhaps not us, rather his missing hat…_ This thought made me giggle a little bit. Loveday looked at me and guessed why I was giggling, and joined in with me.

We came to the dining hall, where Coeur De Noir stood at one wall talking with a guard. He saw us, and came over to greet us. As he said his hellos to Loveday, I looked around. The room was indeed very…De Noir, I suppose. It was stone walled, and had black banners over the walls. There were shadows scattered everywhere, and there was a large table in the middle of the room. I remembered the first time I had come here; when I had run away from Uncle's house and ended up here. I was thrown into the dungeons, but I escaped.

'Ah, Maria! What a pleasure to see you again!' I turned to face Coeur De Noir and smiled. He kissed my knuckles, and I saw Loveday nervously glance around the room. 'The pleasure is all mine, and might I say this room is not nearly as intimidating as it was when I first saw it.' Coeur grinned.

'We do not plan to lock you up in the dungeons this time, I assure you. Your visit will be much more pleasant today.' He led us to the table and we all sat down, and Coeur's face lit up. 'Loveday, I almost forgot! I must show you something immediately!' He rose once again, but not before Loveday interrupted.

'What is so important, Father?' she inquired. He simply smiled and took her hand to make her stand up. 'Your room, we have changed it. Just a little bit, but I'm sure you will like what we've done with it.' Loveday looked at me, and Coeur excused them both. I watched as they walked down a hall, and stayed sitting alone in the room.

Soon a woman came out of a hall and over to me. She placed a letter in front of me and bowed, then slipped back down the hall. I looked at the envelope in front of me, and was suddenly wary about opening it. I picked it up and opened it slowly, and gently pulled out the small paper inside. I bit my lip as I read the first words.

_Feeling playful, Princess?_

Robin. I could almost see him smirking as I pictured him saying the words. I stopped reading, and took a breath, then continued.

_Welcome back to De Noir castle. You are on my grounds now, and as you have taken my prized possession I cannot say I don't want to lock you in the dungeons again. _

_Nice dress, Princess._

I was terrified as I read the last three words. How did he know? Then I realised just how intimidating this castle was; somewhere in one of those shadows, Robin was watching me.

I had to run down a hall. Any hall. I slowly stood up, and began to walk down the hall I had seen Loveday and Coeur De Noir go down. I turned left and then right, until I realised I was lost. In a castle. De Noir castle. And Robin was after me.

_I'm dead._

I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around to see him leaning against a wall. He was dressed in his usual black leather get-up and I noticed how lonely his hair looked without his hat. I was vulnerable and lost with Robin being my only chance of getting back to the dining hall, but at least I had his hat to use against him.

I was staring at him, and jumped when he finally spoke to me. As soon as the words left his mouth I felt the nervous feeling return again.

'I believe you have something that is mine. And I want it back.'

I took a step backwards, and robin took one forwards. 'You can run Maria, but I will catch you. You can hide, I will find you. Just give me the hat and all will be fine.' He smiled a mischievous smile, and I started backing away a little bit faster. He was lying; I knew he would get revenge.

'No.'

And I turned and ran.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say I wrote the first two chapters as a practice to see what would happen and got good feedback so I'm continuing! Thanks so much for the reviews; they mean a lot.**

**I'm happy to take criticism as well, and thanks again! Hope you like the rest of my story! **

**R&R! **

**x **


	4. A new friend for Maria

**Robin's POV**

I watched for a moment as she turned and fled. Why not have some fun? I already had her scared, which was a good thing as she had taken my hat. Witch. It was about time she was taught a lesson, and I was more than willing to deal it out to her. She would regret ever touching my hat.

I would make sure of it.

**Maria's POV**

I turned a corner and found a door. I swung it open and stepped inside. I looked around and saw a staircase going down, and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look. I quickly put my ear up to the door and heard footsteps come around the corner, and in response I flew down the stairs at such a speed I even surprised myself. I stepped into what appeared to be the kitchens of the castle.

A few women and boys were eating and drinking water, and looked up at me when I came in. I guessed they might have been servants, and I nodded and smiled shyly. One of the boys looked a little older than me and smiled at me. He was very attractive and I found myself asking him for help. 'Oh, hello there, my name is Maria and I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am?' He smiled again. 'Of course! My name is Felix, and you're in the kitchen. Which seems strange for a beautiful young lady like you.' He winked at me, and the women giggled at his politeness and the other boys groaned a little.

He was a charming boy; with his looks and smiles and manners. He had dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. His features were perfect and his smile could light up a room. 'Thank you, and would you mind telling me how to get to the din-' I stopped. I heard the door I had come through upstairs open and close. I apologized to the group and Felix and turned and ran again.

I ran through a small door and found myself in the dining hall. Loveday and Coeur De Noir were just returning, and I walked over to my chair and sat down again. I was feeling very relieved; if Robin found me he wouldn't try anything with Loveday or his father around.

Coeur and Loveday came and took their seats once again. Loveday began telling me how they turned her room into a nursery for the servant's children to use, when Robin burst in. He saw me and his eyes immediately narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he came over and stood by his father. I could tell he was up to something by the way he was looking at me; I was the prey and he was the predator.

'Robin! My boy, how good of you to join us!' Coeur exclaimed. Robin and Loveday hugged and Loveday looked at me over his shoulder with a sneaky smile. I frowned at her quickly and held back a smile. She sat down again and Robin proceeded to talk to his father.

'I actually came down because I remembered we had guests today. I knew Maria hadn't been here before other than the unfortunate time a few years ago. I thought perhaps I'd show her around the castle.' He glanced at me, and my jaw had dropped. I quickly closed my mouth when Coeur looked at me.

'What a splendid idea! Oh do Maria let Robin show you around.' I couldn't say no, and stood slowly to leave. Robin offered his arm with a smirk, and hesitantly I took it. His free hand came up and latched onto my wrist. To anyone passing by it looked fine, but I felt the tension in his hand. We went through a door, and I went to pull my arm from Robin's, but he had a tight grip on my wrist as he spun me to face him.

'You've gotten yourself into quite a fix, haven't you Princess?' he still wouldn't let go of my arm. I didn't respond, and his grip tightened on my wrist. 'Give me my hat back. Now!' he growled. I had it in my free hand, and he went to make a grab for it. I quickly swung it behind my back.

'Let me go first.' I demanded. He raised an eyebrow. I kept my face straight and waited for him to release me. He did, and I thought that while I still had his hat, I might as well play it hard. 'Spin around three times, and then jump on one foot.' I laughed. Robin didn't appear amused, and before I knew it he was lunging at me. I tried to jump away, but he caught a hold of me and threw me up against the wall. I had my back to him, and he had hold of one of my arms and was holding it behind my back. He spoke in my ear, his breath dancing across my skin and sending a shiver up my spine.

'I warned you, and you ignored me.' He pulled my arm tighter, and I made a small noise indicating pain. 'I gave you the chance to return it, and again you ignored me. You ran, you tried to hide, and i caught you.' He pulled the arm tighter and pushed me against the wall harder. The situation hit me and I felt myself go weak; I was in a dark hall with Robin, being forced against the wall with his words at my ear. _Oh my, I'm going mad. I can't actually be feeling a little excited about this, can i?_

I made another noise of pain. 'Just take the stupid hat! Stop torturing me!' I whined.

'Where's the fun in that, Princess?' he chuckled. I apologised over and over again, and eventually he let go of my arm and took his hat. I turned around and saw him place it on top of his head. 'You know, you look better with that hat on your head.' I said. He smiled and looked at me.

'About that tour of the castle?' I began. He laughed. 'Where do you want to see?' he asked. I thought for a moment, and I knew where I wanted to go.

'The kitchens. I want to see the kitchens.' I asked. He raised his eyebrows. 'Why?' I wanted to see Felix again but didn't want to tell Robin this. _Why do I care what he thinks? I don't. _'Because I wish to see Felix.' I responded. His eyes went wide.

**Robin's POV**

Felix? She wants to see Felix! But why? She must have met him when she was running from me, but that doesn't explain why she wanted to see him again. I wanted to refuse, and just tell her she wasn't allowed to.

I thought, and decided to just take her to the damn kitchens. I led the way and when we came to the door she stepped in front of me and walked in. Felix was at a small table on the other side of the room, and was the only other person in the room. 'Miss Maria! A pleasure to see you again so soon! And Master Robin!' Felix did a small bow, and Maria smiled. 'Please, call me Maria. And it is indeed a pleasure to return! Robin was just showing me around.'

Felix brought a tray of biscuits to the table and offered some to Maria and I. I refused but Maria happily ate with Felix and chatted with him. I didn't listen, as I just wanted to leave. 'Maria, we need to get you back to Loveday and Father.' I said.

Maria said goodbye to Felix and we went up the stairs this time. 'Robin, you were rather rude to Felix.' She scolded. I rolled my eyes and kept going. 'He is a simple boy working in the castle. I don't pay him any attention as I don't see the need.' I replied. She didn't seem to like this response. 'Arrogant De Noir.' She muttered. I laughed at this.

**Maria's POV**

We left De Noir castle when we got back to Loveday and Coeur De Noir. I was thinking the whole way home, and Loveday noticed.

'Maria, are you okay?' she asked. I looked at her, being pulled out of my trance. 'Oh yes. Well, no actually. Robin was acting strange in the kitchens. I met a lovely boy there named Felix, and Robin didn't seem pleased that I asked him to take me to see him.' Loveday nodded. 'I know Felix, he is quite lovely indeed. And handsome too, but not quite as handsome as my brother.' She winked. I rolled my eyes, as Loveday always made comments like that. I wanted to slap myself as I almost told her I agreed with her out loud. Instead I just said it in my head, and I still wanted to slap myself.

We left the conversation at that, and I was delighted to see Merryweather Manor come into view. The carriage came to a halt, and Terriwell helped us out. We thanked him and went inside and spent the rest of the evening in the garden. After dinner I went up to my room and went to bed, as I was as tired as ever. I fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! What do you think of Felix? **

**I don't really have much to say, but let me know what you think of the story so far in reviews! If there is anything special you want me to try and throw in, I'll give it a go but no guarantees. **

**I'll try and update as much as possible! Around maybe twice a week, maybe more. Thanks again!**

**R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5: A startling discovery

**A/N: I just quickly want to say thanks for all your reviews guys! I am very flattered and I am pleased you are all enjoying my story **

**Maria's POV**

_I'm running through the village, from something unknown to me. I feel frightened, terrified, and paranoid. I risk a look behind me and see a huge shadow, following closely behind me. It has red eyes that glow amongst the darkness around us. It's large, bulky body is towering over me, and its long arms have dirty, torn old hands with sharp claws. I can hear it growling at me, and just as I reach the village it isn't following me anymore._

_But it's not over, I know it isn't. I slowly walk through the village and see an old woman stick her head out of her old shack. She invites me in, saying it is to protect me. I take her offer and follow her inside, only to be horrified as she morphs into the creature. The sweet, crippled old lady disappears and in her place stands the beast. It jumps toward me and opens its mouth to bite me, and I see dribble and rotting, pointed teeth. It grabs my arms and is about to tear into it…_

I wake up screaming. It is still dark outside, and shadows are cast everywhere around my room. I climb out of bed, still shaking with fear, and light a candle next to my bed. I am instantly flooded with relief as the light from the candle fills the room with warmth. I hear my door open, and immediately get scared again, but relax when I see Marmaduke's head pop through.

'Princess Maria, are you alright?' he gently asks me. Usually Loveday was the one to come and comfort me after a nightmare, but I was equally pleased to see Marmaduke's kind face. I told him about my nightmare, and he came and sat next to me on the edge of my bed. He was patting my hand, trying to calm me down. He hugged me when I finished. 'It's ok, it was only a dream. I must say though, perhaps it is a vision. But right now I can assure you that it is merely a dream. Rest your head now, and go back to sleep. Think of nothing but happiness as you drift off to sleep, and I promise I will leave extra biscuits in the morning for you.'

He left the room and told me it was okay if I left the small candle burning, saying it always made him feel better as he fell back to sleep after a nightmare. It worked for me also, and I fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Robin's POV**

I woke up in a hot sweat. I have no clue why, I just did. I had been dreaming about seeing Felix and Maria in the kitchens again, this time thought they were holding hands and smiling. It agitated me, and I couldn't bear the thought of going back to sleep and seeing it again. So I got out of bed, and went looking for him.

Felix. He was in the kitchens, wiping a table. He bowed a small bow as usual and greeted me. 'Master Robin, how may I help you?'

This simple question for some reason made me slightly annoyed, so I told him the one thing I wanted him to do. 'Stay away from Maria.' And I turned and went back to my room, leaving a very puzzled Felix in the kitchen.

**Maria's POV**

The day was beautiful, and I decided to take a long walk. I got Loveday's permission and took off.

The forest was lovely today; the green of the trees standing out against the rich brown of the earth. Birds flew around, and a butterfly came past me. I watched it fly away with a smile on my face, and noticed it.

On a tree the butterfly had landed on, there were marks cut into the bark. It looked like they were made by something with strong claws, four long cuts in the tree indicated anger or something of the sort. They were recent, and there were prints on the forest floor. I heard crashing trees further into the forest. Whatever had done this wasn't small, and was most definitely not weak. I felt my stomach drop, and turned and ran as fast as possible back to the manor.

When I got inside I alerted Loveday and Uncle of what I had seen and heard. Uncle took action as soon as I finished talking, and saddled up his horse. He took off in the direction of De Noir castle.

Loveday and I went into the drawing room, and she poured me some tea. 'Marmaduke told me of your nightmare last night.' That was when I thought perhaps the markings were made by the thing in my dream. The thought terrified me; because I remembered the creature could disguise itself. It could be anywhere, it could be anything. I was pondering on this idea and was getting deeper and deeper in thought when Loveday gently touched my arm, pulling me back to reality.

'Maria, talk to me.' She looked at me, her eyes filled with concern. I told her all about my nightmare, and she began to panic when I told her about my idea of the creature making the markings. 'If you're right Maria, then Benjamin could be in danger just getting to the castle. Oh dear why did I let him leave?' she was up and pacing now, her hands making fists in her hair. I got up and sat her back down, and put my arm around her. I calmed her down and made her drink some more tea, and we waited for a while for Uncle Benjamin to get back.

Loveday almost collapsed with happiness when we heard the door open and Uncle's voice filled the house, telling us he was back.

She rushed into his arms, and brought him into the drawing room and told him everything I had told her. He nodded, and put his arms tightly around his wife when she said she was worried about him. 'I'm think you may be right Maria. Coeur De Noir said that he and his men have been dealing with a problem in the village. Elderly people have been acting strange; their eyes go white and grey and they stop talking and moving; as if they have been put in a trance.'

'One elderly person per week has been experiencing this. They get taken into the castle, which proves to be a problem as they get aggressive when touched. One young boy said he saw something fleeing into the forest when another senior was put in this trance. We aren't sure how reliable the information is as he was only young, but he said it was large and shadowy and had big claws. We can't figure out why this thing is targeting elders.'

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears; I loved the seniors of the village. They were wise, kind, and had the most amazing stories. They knew more than anyone else in all of Moonacre. Wait.

'That must be why they're being targeted.' I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

'What?' Uncle looked at me like I was insane. I looked at him and a thought dawned on me. 'Wise. The elders; they are smart and know more than anybody! The creature must need some sort of information and guessed only the Elders knew what it was. It must be sucking information out of their fragile brains, sending them into a trance-like state!' It made sense when I said it out loud.

Uncle and Loveday thought about this, and jumped up from their chairs. 'If you're right Maria, I need to find Coeur De Noir again. Immediately.' And he turned and went to leave again. I followed him out into the stables, and began to saddle up Periwinkle.

'Where do you think you're going?' he raised an eyebrow. I put my hands on my hips and also raised an eyebrow. 'I came up with why this 'thing' is here! I am coming, and I don't care whether you want me to or not. I will stay right next to you so you can see me, but I need to come and see Coeur also. These are my people too, Uncle.' He went to argue, and instead simply sighed and waited for me to also get on my horse. Then we headed off, leaving Loveday in the company of Marmaduke.

When we came to De Noir castle, I saw Coeur standing with Robin and his 'misfits' in deep conversation. We dismounted and walked over to them, which I had no problem with this time as I was wearing one of the dresses Loveday left for me.

'You returned quickly.' Coeur addressed us. We greeted all of them, and Robin gave me a small smile. Oh yes, I could see why all those pathetic women liked him so much. _No Maria! You will not fall into the same trap those other girls did. _

Uncle and I explained my theory, and Coeur De Noir thought. He rushed inside again and came out with a load of guards. 'Go to the village and escort all of the elders, tranced or not, back here. We will keep them _all _safe until this beast is caught and killed. Hurry! Before someone else is touched by the monster and it gets the information it seeks.' All the guards went to the village.

The only reason I still had small hope was because Elders were still being 'touched' and this meant the…whatever it was, it didn't have the information it wanted yet. This made me wonder what it wanted so badly. Then I thought perhaps the Elders didn't have the information.

What would happen then? What would the beast do? Would it 'touch' everyone in the village? As far as I knew, the first elders still hadn't recovered. What if they never did? Coeur and Uncle went inside, and Robin and his misfits were watching the forest edge. I felt like crying. I felt a small tear trickle down my face, and saw one of the misfits notice.

'Is the moon princess in need of a hug?' I believe this one was James, or everyone called him Jimmy. I preferred James.

'No. I'm fine.' I muttered. He shook his head and stood next to me, going to put an arm around me with a look on his face I didn't trust. No, I wouldn't let some boy just try and 'comfort' me to please himself. I turned and went inside with my head held high. 'Smart girl.' I heard Robin mutter. Then all of them followed me inside to find Coeur with me.

**A/N: Wow a lot has happened in this chapter! Sorry if it's a lot to take in, I got excited. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews; you guys have no idea how happy I've felt reading them! Hope you have enjoyed where we've gotten up to! And I'll update as soon as possible! R&R, (like usual) and thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6: Fury and tears

**Robin's POV**

I was following Maria down the hall, thinking hard. I was a little annoyed when Jimmy tried to make a move on her, but was amused by the way she turned him down.

I hated watching men or boys or anything of the male gender notice her. But I wasn't jealous. No, I would never be jealous of boys liking Maria. I just…she's my friend… and I didn't want her to get hurt by anyone. Yeah that's it.

Jimmy was walking next to me; watching her hair sway as she walked. The annoyance immediately came back and filled me instantly. I moved up to walk in front of her; it was easier than having to watch Jimmy watch her.

**Maria's POV**

He was sitting at the table. Just sitting, obviously deep in thought, and I was guessing he was trying to make a little more sense of the whole 'beast' situation. I had never been in a room with Coeur De Noir for so long without him saying a word. It was starting to get awkward, just standing there…

'Maria, I have a favour to ask of you.' He startled me by talking loudly. I jumped but quickly regained control and walked over towards him. He looked up at me and sighed, as if trying to decide whether or not to ask me.

'You know of this situation as much as I do, and I am very confused as to what is pushing this monster to do what it's doing. What could it be looking for? I just don't know.' He sighed again. I simply nodded, waiting for him to continue.

'I would be very grateful if you could try and figure out what this… thing, wants. It's your choice, really, but if you could it would help a great deal.' I thought for a moment, not about whether or not to do it, as it wasn't a question. Of course I would. But rather I was starting to think how I would do it, and I remembered there were people waiting for me to speak. I thought perhaps they thought that I was going to turn down the situation at hand and leave them to figure it out.

'Of course, without a second thought. I am wondering as to how I will do it, but not to worry, I will think of something.' I smiled at Coeur and he smiled wearily back. He then excused himself and disappeared. I was left alone with nobody except Robin and the gang.

I had actually started noticing a difference in Robin's behaviour, he was acting strange. I couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, but when I thought about it I realised I wasn't sure that I even wanted to know. Robin was sometimes hard to read, and that usually meant that it wouldn't be something you would want to know. So I left it, deciding it was better not to say anything.

I turned around to find that they were all looking sort of…awkward. I wasn't sure what to say, and I wasn't sure where to go either. Then I remembered something.

'Would you mind terribly if I excused myself?' I asked. Robin raised an eyebrow, looking at me with curiosity.

'And wherever would you be excusing yourself to?' he inquired. I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not; as he had reacted so strangely last time. I thought I had better not tell him where I was going; he would probably react the same way as last time.

'I'm going to find my uncle. I will return back to the dining hall soon though.' I smiled innocently, and even though he nodded his head, I could tell he didn't believe me.

I turned and walked down the hall I remembered walking down. The kitchens couldn't be too far away from what I remember, and hopefully Felix would be there. I was excited in a way.

I don't think I _like _Felix in that way. I think he is lovely and a great friend and I felt I could trust him. Robin was making me wonder; especially after I had seen the glare he shot at James when he tried to make a move. I was sure though, that it was all in my head.

I found the door and stepped inside carefully, and was pleased to see a familiar face look up at me. Felix beamed brightly, but it quickly disappeared with a look of horror. I was confused, and thought perhaps I looked bad.

'You can't be here, not with me! You must go, leave! Hurry, in case he comes!' he was begging me to go, a pleading look in his eyes. I was so utterly confused, and I didn't know how to respond. What was he going on about?

'Felix, whatever is the matter with you?' I raised my eyebrows in question. He quickly slipped behind me, opened the door to stick his head out and look around, and pulled it back when he was sure nobody was coming.

'I can't talk to you anymore, Maria. I have been ordered to keep away from you.' He was sad, I could tell. But who on earth would order him to stay away from me? He hadn't done anything inappropriate or tried to harm me in any way.

'What do you mean, you can't see me? We're friends, Felix!' I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head quickly, and looked outside the door again. He turned back to me. 'Master Robin said I cannot go near you. Not anymore.' He hung his head sadly, and I began to shake with fury.

'_Robin?_ He told you that you _cannot _go near me? _At all?_' I was furious. Felix nodded his head in confirmation. I couldn't understand why he would tell Felix such a thing. What was going on in his head? I couldn't believe this.

'No. Robin does not make my decisions; he does not choose who comes near me and who doesn't. Felix I don't care, I am your friend. And besides, Robin has been acting strange lately. I can't in the least bit understand why though.' I shook my head in confusion. I looked and Felix and saw he had a small smile on his face.

'I admire you, Maria; you seem to be willing to defy Master Robin. I wouldn't do that in a million, trillion years.' I was left wondering at his words. Had Robin scared him into obeying him? Oh, I was overthinking. Felix served the De Noir's, and I as well as anyone knew they were _not _the kind to be disobeyed. I walked over to the table in the middle of the room with Felix behind me. We were soon laughing like the whole Robin thing never happened.

We were talking happily when I began to think about the young De Noir's behaviour. Felix noticed my face of confusion and deep thinking, and took one of my hands to soothe me. I knew he was just being friendly, and not trying anything. If it was James however, that would be a different story.

'Maria, don't worry yourself over it. He is simply being hard headed, or protective.' He smiled a small, gentle smile. I smiled back, and wondered what he meant by protective. I was just about to ask him that very thing, when we were startled by the door swinging open.

As soon as my eyes met his, I saw they instantly filled with rage as he saw Felix's hand in mine. I dropped it quickly, and took a breath. This would not be pretty.

'Funny I could've sworn I told you to stay. Far. Away.' He directed this at Felix through gritted teeth. I was scared for a moment, but that was soon replaced with courage as I stood up to my full height and looked him in the eye.

'Robin De Noir, how _dare _you tell Felix to stay away from me? How dare you make my decision without asking me first?' I couldn't believe I had said it in the authority that I did, but I immediately felt the courage get drained out of me as he looked shocked for a second and then furious again.

'You think you can tell me what to do in my own home?' he growled in such a voice that I jumped a little bit. Felix dipped his head, but stayed right next to me in case I needed him. What a wonderful friend I had, even in the raging moments of Robin De Noir he still stood by me.

'No, but I don't think you can choose who I do and do not speak to.' I had my chin high, the universal sign of defiance. He glared at Felix once again.

'Out.' He ordered. Felix looked at me, and I nodded a small nod to let him know I would be fine. He then nodded at Robin and left.

I turned and headed towards the stairs in an attempt to leave.

'Where do you think you're going?' he said to me. I stopped for a second, and continued on my way to the stairs.

'I don't answer to you.' I muttered. He didn't seem to like this, because next thing I knew he was right in front of me.

'No, but you lie to me don't you? Did you end up finding your uncle?' he asked me, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I bit my lip, trying to force myself not to respond. But that failed very rapidly.

'Oh and I suppose you were simply chatting with the charming Felix?' he growled. That was the end of my line.

'Yes as a matter of fact I was. Robin we haven't been reunited for more than 2 months and look! You're acting as though I am an item, to be put up on a shelf, never to be touched. I don't want that!' I almost shouted at him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. What was wrong with him?

I stared at him for a little longer, and then turned and ran. And ran, and ran. Out the door, down the hall, through the dining room and out into the gardens.

I was a wreck then. Breaking down, crying quietly into my hands. I sunk to the grass.

I was so confused; I hated yelling at Robin. He made me so very mad and then when it was my time to blow I hated it. Why did he do this? Why was he affecting me like this? Why did he hate Felix all of a sudden?

I remembered Periwinkle. I went to her and swung up onto her back. I was about to take off when I remembered my promise to Coeur De Noir; to help figure out what the beast wanted.

I would start tomorrow; right know I needed a rest. I needed a walk in the gardens at home, I needed a hug. I needed to talk to someone who would comfort me and understand.

I needed Loveday.

At that thought; the thought of knowing that I had someone who would help and hug and understand, I took off at top speed. I didn't stop or slow down once until I saw the manor.

As if she had known I was coming, she was at the door. I gave Periwinkle to Terriwell, who watched me strangely as I made my way up the stairs. She had her arms open wide and I fell into them; crying.

She took me inside and sat me on a love seat; letting me cry. Playing with my hair and soothing me. When I calmed down I began to tell her the story. I told her everything, because Loveday and I didn't believe in keeping secrets from each other.

She listened closely, not interrupting once. When I finished she let a small smile form on her lips.

'To begin comforting you, dear, I must tell you one thing.'

I listened, my head on her lap and looking up at her through teary eyes.

'Boys suck. And they deserve to be shovelling manure out of the stables.' Our laughter filled the room for the rest of the night, Loveday telling me how much boys sucked and just where they should be putting the manure.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update, but I have been flat out busy! **

**But I'm ready to jump back into my story, and I hope you guys like this chapter! I will try and update again soon!**

**Also, the reviews have blown me away; you guys are so awesome! I just want to say I love all of you and you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**R&R! xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robin's POV**

I'm seething, absolutely livid. Felix disobeyed me by continuing to see Maria; in fact he was holding her hand when I walked in! That fake, puppy look painted all over his face as his hand stayed clamped to hers and she looked at him happily… I think I'm going to be sick.

Perhaps he was just comforting her. But what would she have been sad about? Right, the beast that was roaming the village and attacking her people. I could have comforted her if she wanted. Actually knowing the way I had been lately, she would have expected nothing more from me but a pat on the back and sending her on the way.

Not the point, the point was that Felix went behind my back. And he told Maria what I had said, which made the situation all the more worse. She had gotten up in my face, and I watched her as she accused me with fury in her eyes. She looked hurt, violated, sad, and angry. The one thing I couldn't stand to see in her eyes was there among the rest; disappointment. She very probably hated me now, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

Why was I responding so strangely to her? Why did I care if Felix was around her or cared for her? Why did I hate when boys or men looked at her? Really, what did it matter to me?

Thing is, I knew _exactly _why I was like this. I just didn't want to think it directly or say it out loud.

**Maria's POV**

After our chat last night, Loveday left to go to bed and I did the same. While I was lying there in the dark, staring up at my ceiling, I realised I felt so much better about the Robin thing. Nothing in the situation had really changed, but I felt better. So I drifted into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, it was not dreamless as I had hoped.

_It's the middle of the night, but there is a big moon and moonlight touches everything except a few scattering shadows. I was in the forest, but I wasn't scared. The wind blew gently, making the leaves and branches of the trees sway, causing the shadows to dance. _

_I heard something rustle nearby, and turned quickly. I was suddenly afraid, and expected to see the creature to jump out from behind a tree. What saw was not at all the beast, and when I saw Robin step out from the shadows I knew that this dream wasn't about the creature at all._

'_Maria.' He said softly. I didn't know what to say. I began to step backwards, and he came towards me. This continued until I suddenly stopped._

_I looked up into his eyes as his arms slid around my waist. When I felt the warmth of his arms around me, I felt as though his arms belonged there. We didn't say anything, nothing at all. He gazed deep into my eyes, and I realised just brown and beautiful his eyes were. _

'_I…I don't…Robin…' I didn't know what to say. Before I knew what was happening, I saw him lean in. I copied his movement, and our lips were about to touch…_

I gasped. Jerking upwards in my bed, I felt my hand fly to my chest to control my breathing. It was early morning, and I slid out of bed quickly and got dressed and headed down to find Loveday. I had to talk to her. The dream was… odd. But it wasn't bad, actually I sort of liked i-

NO! I did not enjoy the dream at all, not in the slightest part of my mind or emotion or anything did I enjoy that dream.

Well maybe a little.

I couldn't understand it; I mean I have always thought Robin was handsome. But lots of girls fall all over him, and he probably was already courting one of them.

This thought made me want to be sick. I hated the thought of another girl liking Robin. No, I hated the thought of Robin loving another girl. It was so confusing! What was going on with me?

I found Loveday soon, and I pulled her aside into the room with the piano that played itself. I told her about my dream, and her eyes grew wide when I finished. 'You love my brother!' she squealed. I shushed her, covering her mouth with my hand and looking around to make sure nobody heard.

Her eyes were filled to the brim with excitement. Slowly I removed my hand from her mouth. 'I'm not… not _in love _with Robin.' I said quietly. Loveday crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She stood there, looking at me like that, waiting for me to break.

'I'm not.' I insisted. She started laughing, and opened her arms to engulf me in a hug.

'Sweetheart, its ok. We've seen it coming, or at least I have. It was only a matter of time before you began to feel that way about my little brother.' I could tell she was smiling a huge smile. I hugged her tighter.

'I don't know what to do, what with him acting strange and all we talked about last night, I just don't know.' I whispered into her chest. She pulled me tighter and smoothed my hair. 'I know sweetie, I know.' She lulled me by swaying gently to calm me down.

We pulled away and looked at me with a small smile. 'I think you should listen to what your heart says.' She smiled again.

She turned and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I had to talk to Robin!

No, wait. Maybe I shouldn't just yet. But I was desperate to talk to him! Oh this is so confusing!

**A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter is short but I wasn't really inspired today. I am gonna do a long chapter next, so get excitedddddd! **

**Anyway, your reviews are just pushing me on, I love you so much guys! Thank you! **

**R&R! xx**


	8. Chapter 8: A horrible Surprise

**Maria's POV**

I had come to a conclusion; I would go and see Felix. A stupid idea, to be sure, but I had to talk to him about Robin. He would listen to me, and I just had to be quiet about it and make sure Robin didn't see us again.

I was rushing down the front steps when I ran into somebody. I looked up to see it was Terriwell.

'Oh my, I do apologize.' I muttered. I could tell I looked distressed; I was panting from running through the manor to get outside and my eyes were wide. Terriwell picked up on this also.

'Are you alright, miss Maria?' he asked me. I smiled. 'Yes, yes I am fine. I am just in a hurry to go and see my friend, Felix!' I explained.

'Oh I see. I shall take you immediately in the carriage.' He turned and led the way, even though I was trying to tell him I could take Periwinkle. He wouldn't hear of it.

We pulled up out the front of De Noir castle and Terriwell helped me out of the carriage, watching me with curious eyes. I nodded and thanked him, and he left back to Merryweather Manor. I turned and entered the castle.

I snuck through until I found my way into the kitchens. When I walked in, I knew immediately something was wrong. The female servants had red eyes from crying and the men were running out the doors, calling only one name.

Felix.

I walked quickly over to a sobbing maid and asked what was going on. She looked up at me, through her saddened and panicking eyes. 'Miss Maria! Oh it's terrible! Felix, he was taken away last night! He left after work to bed, and in the middle of the night one of us got up to get a glass of water. Apparently, a door had been heard closing down the hall near the servant's quarters, and the quickly left to investigate. Felix was gone! Taken from his room in the night! He has not been found, and it's just so difficult! I can't understand why anyone would take him!' she explained through sobs. It was a little bit difficult to understand, but I quickly made sense of it.

Why would anyone take Felix? Did the creature have anything to do with this? I was confused, and worried. Suddenly, I thought perhaps it was because of me.

'Miss, do you know if anyone knew Felix and I were close friends?' I inquired. The maid looked up at me again, and nodded her head.

'Of course, all of the maids and servants did! And of course Master Robin did. And please, call me Sophia.' Sophia attempted a smile after a deep breath. I gave her a small smile to comfort her, and hugged her to let her know it would be okay.

I rushed out of the kitchens and went to the dining hall, where I found a rather distressed Coeur De Noir. 'Maria! Something terrible has happened!' he said as I entered. I nodded my head. 'I know, I just spoke to…Sophia I think her name was. She told me everything.' Coeur simply nodded.

'Yes, and I have been trying to think as to why anybody would take Felix. I have a strong feeling, though, that it has to do with that…_thing._' He spat the word out. Suddenly his face filled with rage and he through a cup at the wall. 'None of this will stop until the beast is captured. FIND IT!' He yelled at a group of guards. They nodded and ran out as quickly as possible. I thought perhaps they weren't running fast to obey their master, rather to get away from him before the next cup was aimed at them.

I went over and sat next to Coeur, and looked at him. 'If it is okay, sir, I would like to go out and try to find Felix.' I said softly. He snapped his head to look at me. 'You? Alone? You don't even know the woods, girl!' he laughed humourlessly. When Coeur De Noir got angry it was hard to calm him down again. But I understood how he was feeling. I bowed my head and bit my lip, staring at my hands in my lap.

'Perhaps…' I heard Coeur say. I looked at him, and saw him thinking deeply. 'Perhaps,' he repeated, 'you could take Robin with you. He knows the forest better than anyone.' He suggested. I nodded slowly.

'Guard, find Robin and send him to me immediately.' He barked. The guard nodded and ran to find Coeur's son. He returned soon.

'Yes, father?' Robin asked. He was dressed in his usual attire of black, leather, his hat and that red feather scarf thing. His face looked… tired. I looked away; as I remembered the last time I had seen him we had been fighting. I felt his eyes on my face as Coeur told him of his mission.

'Do you understand, boy?' Coeur asked firmly. Robin nodded once, and headed towards the door.

'We shall start immediately, father. Come, Princess.' He gestured to the door. I stood and made my way over towards him, and walked through the doors. We were in the forest when Robin broke the silence.

'You found out?' he asked quietly. 'Yes.' I answered. We didn't talk much after that, both too focused on finding Felix.

We came to a part of the woods I had never seen before, and stopped at a small clearing. We sat, and Robin looked at me. 'We need to try and think. Try and figure out what is going on, try to make connections of any kind; no matter how insane.' He put his head in his hands, and I let my mind trail into different possibilities. Suddenly, I was struck by a thought that made me wonder.

'Hm.' I said softly. Robin looked up at me with a look of small hope. I pondered on my idea, and realised that it _did _seem insane.

'I ran into Terriwell today.' I said more to the ground rather than Robin. I looked at him and he seemed confused. 'Congratulations…?' he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

'No, I was running down the steps and ran straight into him because I was so eager to see y-' I stopped. Robin raised his eyebrows. I bit my lip and looked down, not wanting to finish.

He stood, realising I wasn't going to continue. He held out a hand to help me up, and as I stood in front of him, I knew I had to finish my sentence.

'I had to see you.' I whispered. I wanted so badly to look away, but his eyes bore into mine and I couldn't bring myself to turn away from his gaze.

'Why?' he inquired. I couldn't answer him, not this time. I went to turn and walk away. 'We should keep looking.' I muttered.

'No, Maria, we need to talk.' I felt his hand grasp my arm. I faced him. 'Robin.' I said softly. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he held tighter. He pulled me towards him. 'Why?' he asked again.

'Because I… I just had to.' I let my eyes fall to the ground, and his free hand came up under my chin.

'I'm sorry for what I did, and what I said to Felix.' He said softly. I had tears coming in my eyes, and blinked them back.

'I'm sorry for getting so mad at you.' I said just as softly. He shook his head with a little laugh. 'No, Princess, I was wrong. I just… I couldn't stand to see Felix around you so often. And I couldn't bear to watch you both laugh and hold hands or anything.' He sighed.

'Why?' I asked. He laughed softly. 'I don't know.' He said hesitantly.

'You're lying; you hesitated.' I said with a giggle. Robin stepped forward, and a stepped back. This happened until I was against a tree, and I felt Robin's hand slide around my waist.

'Yes, I'm lying. I just can't stand to see other men fancy you, because I'm afraid one will come along and you will like them also.' He whispered. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and shook my head.

'Robin. I _do _fancy somebody…' I said quietly. His eyes filled with disappointment and he went to pull away. I grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

'You.' I said. He looked at me again, and pushed me into the tree so I couldn't move. He leaned in and closed the gap between us.

His lips were feather soft, and i couldn't help but return his kiss. Soon I felt his lips part mine gently and he put his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the butterflies in my stomach fly everywhere.

We broke apart and stayed in each other's arms. He looked deep into my eyes, and his next words sent excitement coursing through my veins.

'I love you, Maria.' He whispered. I felt a tear trickle down my face. 'I love you too, Robin.' I whispered back. He grinned, and kissed me once more, but his kiss was more forceful this time. I didn't care; I loved it. I love his kiss, I loved his embrace… I loved him.

He stepped back and held my hand. He had a smirk on his face. 'I knew you couldn't resist the Robin De Noir charm.' He said, still smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't even think you knew what the word charm meant, let alone have any.' I said sarcastically. He playfully hit me one the arm, and then frowned.

'What were you saying before, about running into Terriwell?' he asked me. I thought, and suddenly remembered.

'Oh yes! I was running out to see you, actually I wanted to talk to Felix also because I wanted to ask him how to tell you I liked you, and then I ran into Terriwell. I told him I was coming to see my friend Felix and he escorted me to De Noir castle.' I explained.

His eyebrows snapped together. 'What does that matter if he escorted you here?' he asked curiously.

'That's the thing, Robin. I had never talked to him about Felix.' I said, hoping he would understand.

'So?' he looked so confused.

I sighed. 'Robin, if I had never talked to him about Felix, how did he know he lived in De Noir castle?'

**Robin's POV**

Maria's point finally dawned on me. Maria had never told Terriwell where Felix lived or anything about him. It was quite strange really, and made me wonder. We sat down again and began to let our minds wander to possibilities. It appeared to have worked last time.

Felix, and I knew this as a fact, did not know anything to do with the creature situation. Maria had come up with the idea that perhaps Felix knew the information the 'thing' wanted, but I quickly dismissed the idea. I heard Maria gasp.

'What?' I asked worriedly. I thought perhaps something had happened, like she had been bitten or something.

'Robin what if…what if Terriwell… _was _the beast?' she said. I thought. Maria had said the monster could transform its appearance. It still didn't make sense as to why it would have taken Felix. Then an idea hit me.

'Perhaps, and maybe it is using Felix as a hostage. We did take all the elders into the castle for protection.' I pondered on my thought.

'But why Felix? Say Terriwell was the monster, why would he choose Felix as his hostage?' Maria asked with a wonder in her voice.

'Did anyone else in the house talk about yours and Felix's friendship?' I looked at her. She thought, and her face lit up.

'Loveday! Loveday and I had talked! Perhaps Terriwell overheard!' she was getting excited.

'We need to return to the castle! This seems to make sense!' I jumped up and helped Maria stand. We went to run, and we were stopped by a figure stepping out of the forest.

Maria grabbed hold of my arm and I put my other arm protectively around her.

'Well done, young ones. Well done.' The figure said. It was surrounded by shadow.

'Show yourself.' I demanded. The figure chuckled evilly, and stepped out of its shadow. Maria gripped my arm tighter at who stood before us.

None other than Terriwell.

**Maria's POV**

I couldn't believe it; we were right. Terriwell was the beast, the monster, the creature. It scared me to think the thing we had been looking for had been watching us, living with us the whole time.

'Don't make this hard, children, just come towards me, and you won't be harmed. Much.' He sneered.

I felt Robin tense up. 'What do you want?' he growled. I saw the arm I was gripping onto for dear life had gone behind his back, to wrap his hand slowly around his dagger.

'You haven't figured it out? Really, you're smarter than that!' he laughed. It was horrible. We blankly stared at him, and he started coming closer as he spoke.

'The spell, of course. Only the elders know of it. It will give me the power to control the minds of everybody in Moonacre. When I get my hands on it, I will be unstoppable. I will be powerful, and I will rule the valley.' He snickered. I felt sick.

'What makes you think you will get the spell?' I trembled. The words came out with more confidence than I had expected.

'Now that I have the great Moon princess and the only son of Coeur De Noir, I can demand for the spell in return for the lives of the precious children of the valley.' He had a mocking tone in his voice. Robin simply laughed.

'You're mad.' He said. Terriwell was closer now, and I was getting nervous.

'You aren't in the position to be calling names, boy.' Terriwell spat. He was so close, and before I knew it, Robin had stepped forward and plunged the dagger into Terriwell's shoulder. He cried out in pain, and Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the direction of the castle. We ran as fast as we could, and nearly collapsed in relief at the sight of De Noir castle.

We ran in the doors. 'We need to find my father and tell him everything.' Robin breathed. We went to the dining hall and found Coeur and my Uncle.

Even though we were safe for the moment, I knew this was _far _from over.

**A/N: Hey! So a LOT has happened in this chapter. I know it is a lot to take in, but I had to fill in the gaps. I got so excited and couldn't stop writing!**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days; I am working on what will happen next. ARGH ITS MAKING ME SO EXCITED! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and it's the reviews that have kept me going! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love you all so much! **

**R&R! (as usual ;)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: A secret meeting

**Maria's POV**

We were now inside the castle, and found Coeur De Noir sitting at the head of his dining table.

'You have returned! Is there any news you have brought?' The Coeur jumped up from his seat when he saw our current state. I collapsed into a chair, I was so tired after all the running we had done. I felt as though somebody had forced me to run through the entire valley eight times. Robin looked better than I did.

Robin gestured for his father to return to his seat, and took a place next to him. He explained everything, from our theory, to our run-in with Terriwell. He left out our 'moment' though, and I wasn't surprised. I nodded throughout his story, adding little details here and there. Whilst Robin was talking, I noticed how tired he looked. I also saw how the candlelight in the room flickered through his dark eyes, making it appear as though they were alight. With the flame in his eyes darting and dancing, and the glow on his face making him appear older than he was, I had never admired Robin like I had then.

I had admired him before, for his cunning skill and the way he knew the forest better than anybody else, but I had never seen him like this. He was worried, but strong. He was nervous, but confident. I just sat there, staring at him like a giggly school girl. Pathetic, really, as I had known Robin for years. When he finished talking the Coeur sat there; just taking in Robin's words.

Robin glanced over at me, and plastered a smug little grin on his face. He must have noticed how I was looking at him. I quickly turned my head down to face the table, and then raised my head to look at Coeur De Noir.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Coeur sprang into action, and had starting making orders and putting every guard out on duty and giving everyone jobs. I was taken to a room somewhere in the castle, and had to guards outside my door. I sighed; my job was to 'stay safe.' Really, they should know I have some sort of magnet to danger. I had no clue what to do!

I heard the door creak open and, because it was dark outside now, saw a shadow slip inside my room. I was sitting on my bed, in some clothes a maid had brought to me that once belonged to Loveday. It was a lovely dark blue, with gold swirls on the neckline. The neckline itself hung low but not too low.

I still wasn't sure who was in my room, but whoever it was still hadn't said anything. I began to get nervous, and stood. I began to back away, when I heard a soft chuckle. I stopped, and the figure moved towards me.

'It's just me, Princess.' I heard the person say. I smiled to myself, and moved to a little table on the other side of the room. I lit a candle that was sitting on the table and turned to see Robin leaning against the wall. I smiled, and he grinned at me.

'You were drooling a little bit at the table. I was wondering whether to get you a napkin or not.' He smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'I wasn't looking at _you. _I was thinking about dinner.' I said with my arms crossed.

He laughed and walked towards me. 'Funny that, I didn't say you were looking at me Princess. What would make you come to that conclusion? Do you drool over me often?'

I blushed a deep red, and went to turn back to face the table. Robin grabbed my hand and laughed again.

'I'm just kidding!' he turned me to face him. I couldn't help when a small tear trickled down my face. His face immediately switched from a playful smirk to concern.

'Maria, what's wrong?' he asked gently. I shook my head, and another tear escaped. I felt like a leaking tap; I couldn't control my tears. He wrapped me up in his arms and started whispering into my hair.

'It's okay, I'm here. I'm here.' He pulled me close, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

'I'm so scared, Robin.' I whispered. I was trembling. He took my hand and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me onto his lap. We sat there for a while; me crying gently and Robin holding me tight as he tried to comfort me.

Soon I stopped crying and looked up at Robin. He was so devastatingly handsome; I couldn't understand why he returned my feelings. I was ordinary, plain, and nothing special really. At least that's what I thought.

Loveday was always telling me otherwise, and so was Mrs. Heliotrope. Robin grinned at me, making my stomach release the butterflies that were in there. I returned a small smile.

'Do you feel better then, Princess?' he kept the grin on his face. I nodded slightly, and smiled again.

'Thank you, Bird Boy. You've made me feel a little bit more at ease.' I stood. Robin stood next to me, and I took his hand in my own.

'I think we should pick up where we left off in the forest today.' He said quietly. I looked at him, his eyes staring deep into mine. It was as if they went straight through me. I didn't know what to say, how to start.

'What… what do you want me to say?' I inquired. My voice was hardly a whisper. I heard Robin laugh quietly.

'Not by telling me, Princess. Don't tell me that you love me,' he lifted my chin with his hand, so I was looking back into his eyes.

'Show me.' He said softly. I blushed, and bit my lip. I knew exactly how I wanted to show him; I wanted to kiss him with the passion I had felt for him. But I couldn't do that! Not here! He sensed my hesitation and smirked.

'I dare you.'

That was it for me; Robin and I had always had a thing with dares. If I was hesitating about something, like jumping off a waterfall he had shown me once, he would dare me. And I couldn't resist. If he was hesitating about something, like playing me something on the piano, I would dare him. And he couldn't help himself either.

I stepped forward. I smiled at him before leaning forwards and whispering into his ear, 'I love you so much, Robin De Noir.'

He pulled away and smiled at me. I guess that meant it was time for me to show him, and by this stage I was more than eager to oblige. I leaned in and gently, ever so gently, pressed my lips to his. I pulled away slightly, saw him smile, and kissed him once more.

We pulled away and he smiled wide, showing me his amazing De Noir grin. It got me every time, and I wrapped my arms around him quickly before stepping back again.

'Your turn.' I poked him gently in the arm, and he chuckled.

'Maria Merryweather, I love you more than anything. If I was asked to shout it to the whole world, I would only have to whisper it in your ear; because you are my everything now.' He put one of his hands up to my face, and I covered it with my own. I was stunned by his words. A tear of absolute joy slid down my cheek, and his thumb brushed it away whilst he smiled at me with a smile that I had never seen before. It was a smile filled with love.

'Oh Robin.' I muttered. I was trying to calm down the butterflies that seem to all have taken off at once in my stomach. He leaned in and kissed me so beautifully I thought I might die. He started gently, like he was hardly touching my lips at all. Then he got more forceful, ad parted my lips with his own. I didn't mind his force; it was gentle force and it filled me with joy. I was so surprised when he deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands fell to my waist, and our lips moved in perfect unison.

When we pulled away, we couldn't hide the smiles from our faces. I laughed as he lifted me and twirled me around, and sighed as he put me back down.

'I love you.' We said simultaneously.

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't believe how happy I was; I couldn't even begin to describe it! Feeling Maria in my arms, knowing she loved me and that she was mine just filled me with utter excitement and joy.

She was mine, _mine_, and nobody else's. Of all the boys and men in the valley, she chose me. I couldn't believe it. It was by far the best moment of my entire life.

Now back to the matter at hand, she was in danger and so was the entire valley. I remembered this and felt my face drop. This made her panic and I quickly reassured her.

'No, no Princess! I'm fine I'm just…I remembered our situation.' I explained. Her face relaxed, but not for long as she also remembered. She groaned.

'What can we do!?' she cried out. She left my embrace and began pacing, running her fingers through her hair. I shrugged. I sat back down on the edge of her bed and watched her.

Her face lit up. But not in the way that makes people think 'she has a brilliant idea!' no, no this was the kind of lit up face that Maria often got. It ever meant anything good, I knew that much.

'Maria…' I was wary. I knew she was up to something.

She looked at me with a smug look on her face. I groaned.

'Oh no' I sighed.

'I have an idea.' Her eyes were filled with danger.

We're gonna die.


	10. Chapter 10: Please Robin!

**Robin's POV**

'You're insane!' I cried. Maria just laughed.

'How can you be laughing at a time like this?! Your plan it's…it's mad!' I almost shouted. Maria looked shocked at how frustrated I was getting. She shook her head, and grumbled.

'Robin, you need to trust me. I can do this! I mean, I _am_ the moon princess, and these are my people! I need to do this.' she said softly. I growled. There was no way I was going to let her go through with her plan.

'You'll get yourself killed, princess.' I sighed. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but I had to try. She looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. She put a hand on my cheek, and I closed my eyes. She stroked my skin softly, and I felt myself calming down.

'Robin, I'm sorry but this must be done. There is no other way that it can go; I need to give to receive. Nothing would be better to receive than the safety of the valley, don't you think?' I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers. I knew that in some twisted, horrible way she was right. I had to let her do what she felt was right.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, I felt a small tear escape my eye and slide down my cheek to where her hand was still placed. I was still reluctant, and felt part of me die inside when I managed to finally choke out the word.

'Okay.'

**Maria's POV**

I knew this was killing him; the thought of me doing what I was going to do. But it had to be done; or else we would live with fear that a monster was watching us all the time.

I was now standing in Coeur De Noir's study, preparing to tell him my plan. He was watching me; his eyes were filled with concern, interest, and worry. Robin stood next to me, and I looked up at him. His eyes were blank, which was unusual for him. But I suppose under the current circumstances it made sense. He looked at me, and forced a small smile; encouraging me to talk with a small nod of his head. I took a deep breath, and began.

'You see Sir De Noir; I believe I have an idea. I have already explained it to Robin, and I believe that like him, you will have an objection. But before I begin to tell you, I need you to know that I feel that I must do this and nothing can stop me.

'Terriwell is out there, somewhere, right now and he is plotting. Waiting for us to slip up in a small way so he can get what he wants. We know one of the elders knows a spell that can give anyone absolute power over the valley. What I plan to do is this; I'm going to turn myself in to Terriwell, and tell him I know the spell. I don't know what he will do, but I hope that he will do something that lets me get close to him. When I get near enough, I plan to stab him with a hidden dagger.'

I drew my story to a close and watched as the Coeur's face twisted. It started with shock, then it was replaced with concern, and finally stopped at fury. He stood up and threw his hands in the air.

'Are you mad, girl!? What could you possibly be thinking? Honestly!' he yelled. I flinched, and again looked at Robin. He had a blank face, not responding to his father. I turned back to the eldest De Noir.

'Sir, I understand, but you must know I have to get this done! I don't think there is a better, easier way!' I explained. He looked like he had been hit with a bucket of freezing water. He was shaking and shocked. Eventually he sighed deeply and sat down slowly once again.

'Nothing is going to change your mind is it?' he asked gently. I shook my head. He nodded, hesitated, and then nodded once more. 'Alright then.' He breathed.

Robin snapped out of his trance then. His eyes filled with anger, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

'That's it? That's all you're going to say?! You're just going to let her go, let her get herself killed?!' he shouted at his father. Coeur De Noir looked at his son, but didn't answer. I knew that not answering would be either very smart, or very, very stupid.

'You're nuts! You can't just let her go out gallivanting about like she plans to!' he was now shaking with fury like his father. I suddenly felt very scared. Robin was a scary person when he was furious.

'Robin, calm down.' I said.

'I'm going to the dining room if you need me, I'll give you two privacy.' The Coeur said. He stood and left the room. I was now down right terrified; as I was alone with Robin while he was in one of his furies.

He turned to me then, and narrowed his eyes.

'Calm down? Calm down?! That's what you tell me after what you plan? You get all worked up and tell me this _ridiculous _plan and then tell my _father_ because you believe it could seriously happen and then tell me to _calm down_?!' he shouted. I winced at his tone, and dropped my head to the floor.

'Look at me Maria!' he growled. I did a small shake of my head and kept staring at the floor. I didn't think there was any possible way I would be able to look at him, not like this. I felt ashamed and stupid and small when he was like this, and he seemed like the most powerful man in the world.

'Look. At. Me.' He demanded. His tone was not one to be refused, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt one of his hands on my chin and whimpered not out of pain but out of shock as he jerked my head up to look him in the eyes.

'Do I look calm to you?' he asked. He looked anything but calm. He looked angry, and worried, and tired.

But mostly angry.

'Do I!?' he raised his voice.

'No.' I whispered.

'Exactly. Why? Because you're being ridiculous. Because you're concocting ideas that could very well get you killed if you mess up! No, I'm not letting you do this. And as for my father, well! Just saying yes to you going through with this stupid idea. No. you will not leave this castle while I'm alive until this man is killed and his plans are drawn to an end.'

He dropped my chin then, and I let my eyes stare at the ground once again. I looked at Robin after a few moments to find him leaning against the desk.

'That's what I'm saying Robin, I can kill him if you just-' I started. He pushed himself from the desk and stood up to his full height above me and cut me off.

'No! For the last damn time, no, Maria! You are staying here and that's final!' he yelled. I stared at him, open mouthed, and began to cry. His face stayed hard, and I did a slight shake of my head. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks now, not stopping, and I turned and fled from the room.

I ran through the halls, through the dining room, past the Coeur and out the doors, into the forest. I was just past the tree line; so I could see the castle. I collapsed onto my knees, my head in my hands, and began to cry uncontrollably.

Why didn't he trust me? Why couldn't he just let me do this? Couldn't he see I was ready? I wasn't sure what I had done to make him not trust me. But I stopped and thought about if the tables were turned. I would hate if Robin had been the one to propose the idea, him going to kill Terriwell, but I would let him go because I would be confident in Robin and his abilities. Of that I was absolutely sure!

I looked towards the castle, and thought. It was big, and daunting. I thought a little bit more. I stood and began to head back towards the big castle, and when I was inside I quickly found a servant.

'May you please tell me where the weapons room is?' I asked politely. The servant looked suspicious, as a young girl wanting to know where the weapons room is would be strange, but told me anyway.

I made my way to the weapons rooms, and when I found it I quickly sought out a dagger. I soon found one, and hid it in my skirts. I then casually left the castle and made my way back into the forest.

If Robin didn't trust me or believe I could do this, I would just have to give him a reason to. I laughed a little bit to myself as I pictured what his face would look like when I sauntered back into the castle, claiming to have killed the great monster?

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! But here it is! Let me know what you think, and I still have a remaining question.**

**Do you guys think after this I should do a sequel? Let me know what you think in reviews! I love oyu all so much and the reviews have blown me away! **

**R&R!**

**xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11: A sneaky meeting

**Maria's POV**

I was walking through the forest, alone. I wasn't usually afraid of the forest, because I had gotten used to it. Also because I usually had Robin with me.

Robin. He probably knows I'm gone by now; one of the servants would have alerted Coeur De Noir about me entering the weapons room. I wasn't sure whether I was more scared of going to Terriwell or going back into the castle. It didn't really matter; both things would happen eventually.

I looked around me; the trees were tall and…majestic. With bark that was aged and branches that spread out like arms trying to touch each other. If trees could talk, I would imagine they would be the wisest beings in the valley. Possibly the world. It truly amazed me, and I smiled to myself as I walked along.

As I was walking, admiring the forest, I began to get feel like I was being watched. I turned around, to see if someone was there, and saw nothing. I frowned, and turned to continue walking. I still just couldn't seem to shake the feeling somebody was watching me; following me. I began to hum to myself, and spun quickly around when I heard something snap behind me.

There stood Terriwell. He had an evil grin on his face, and I felt like I had with Robin; small. But I refused to be intimidated by this beast and held my head high. I stood up to my full height and nodded once at the man.

'You think you're brave?' he scoffed. I took a breath, and took one step towards him. I did not break eye contact, as I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

'I do not think myself brave, rather just trying to protect my people. I just want you to leave them alone.' I said slowly. Terriwell raised his eyebrows at me, and began to laugh.

'How old are you? 14?' he said sardonically. I crossed my arms and looked straight at him. I was so amazed at how confident I sounded, because inside I was a total wreck of nerves.

'15. 16 soon. Why is that of relevance?' I replied.

He shook his head. 'I would have expected someone of at _least _20 to have the nerve to stay in my presence, considering the current predicament. Perhaps I was wrong; you don't seem scared. Maybe you are braver than I thought.' He said thoughtfully.

I cocked my head, and was about to ask what he meant, when I remembered why I was here.

'I have something you want.' I said to him. He straightened his posture, and looked me in the eye. He was standing about 5 metres from me, and where he was standing had a streak of sunshine coming through the trees. It made his old, silver hair shine. His face looked puzzled for a moment, but soon turned serious once more.

'What?' he asked curiously.

'The spell.' I answered boldly. His eyes widened and a smirk broke across his face. He began to laugh slowly, then was soon laughing rather loudly and uncontrollably.

'You've got to be kidding me!' he said between laughs. I frowned, and put my hands on my hips. Why was that so hard to believe?

'There's no way. Unless one of the elders was stupid enough to tell a young, dumb girl.' Terriwell had stopped laughing and was now watching me with a stupid, evil smile.

'Perhaps you're right. Or, maybe they did not tell a young, dumb girl. They might have just told the moon princes though.' I smirked.

His smile dropped. He took a deep breath, and I assumed he was considering this. He looked to the ground, then put his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky.

'What are you proposing?' he inquired. He looked back at me, and my smirk widened.

'Well…wait, why aren't you just trying to get the spell from me by…doing whatever that trance, brain sucking thing you do is?' I asked. His face was blank as he looked at me.

'You're a moon princess. My powers don't work on you. Stupid child.' He muttered.

It was now my turn to laugh. I stopped myself soon though, and once again raised my head high.

'How badly do you want the spell?' I asked him. He was coming towards me now, slowly, but was soon standing in front of me. I was slightly afraid, but remembered the dagger I had in my skirts.

'Very, very badly.' He responded. I don't know what happened next, as I soon saw nothing but darkness.

**Robin's POV**

Stupid girl! I ran around the castle, searching everywhere for Maria. I was hoping the maid had been lying, that she just wasn't right in the head. But I knew my hope was wasted time, as it sounded exactly what Maria would do.

I ran outside and stood at the edge of the forest. There was no way she had gotten far, no way at all. She was surely in there, somewhere, waiting for the beast. Likely he had already found her and was holding her captive. Or worse.

I couldn't stand the thought; I ran and mounted my horse. The other guards had already taken off in search of Maria, and I was soon galloping around in the forest also. I was sweating and panting by the time I had finally given up my screaming. As I looked up around me, turning my head all around, I realised something. The forest.

It all looked the same.

I felt like I had already searched this area, seen that tree, passed that bush. There was a loud voice in my head yelling at me; 'She's gone, Robin! Give up already!' I closed my eyes, and listened to the voices in my head. The loudest voices were shouting at me, begging me to give up. I nearly gave in, nearly turned my horse back in the direction of the castle. But then I heard it; that little whisper in my head saying, 'Keep going. You'll find her. Don't give up yet.' I opened my eyes and continued the search.

I came to a clearing, and looked all around. I was about to continue onwards when I say something glimmer in the sun, lying on the forest floor. I dismounted in confusion and walked over towards the shine. I bent down and picked it up, holding it in the palm of my hand. My stomach dropped as I stared at it. Surely the monster left it here for me to find, as a sort of bait.

Sitting in the palm of my hand was a glimmering lock of Maria's fiery red hair.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry this took so long! I have been so damn busy with my essays and school. Bleh, I'm so worn out! I just wish I could write all day long and keep updating! **

**So this is a short chapter, I know, but I'll try and update again this weekend! The reviews have been amazing, I love you all so much! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maria's POV**

I woke up with a severe headache, lying on a floor made of hard stone. I sat there for a few moments, trying to gather myself back together, head in my hands. I took a deep breath in, exhaled, and dared to open my eyes.

I was in a cell of some sort, with stone walls, stone ceiling and stone floor. The rock was wearing, and obviously aged. This cell had been here for a long time, likely had held hundreds of people. I looked to my left very slowly, as my head was still throbbing, and saw a barred window high above me. Slowly turning my head to the right, I saw a big, metal door. It was also barred, so I could see down the corridor.

I was about to scream out for somebody to help me, but quickly remembered two things. One, my headache felt like it would kill me if I did. Two, I was probably in Terriwell's company. He would also likely kill me.

_What can I do?! I'm all alone here! Wait, Robin will probably find me. Yes, he's surely looking now! But…oh no, we had a fight! He probably doesn't even know I'm gone!_

I was still thinking to myself, when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I gently lay back down, pretending to be asleep still. I heard the person come to the door, and stand there. I heard them breathing, which is what scared me the most. I'm not sure why. Something in my head knew it was Terriwell, so I was slightly disappointed he was still breathing at all.

'Stupid child. I know you are awake.' He said. I didn't move, just stayed there, hoping and praying he would leave. He didn't.

'GET UP! OR I WILL COME IN AND DRAG YOU UP TO YOUR FEET BY YOUR HAIR!' He yelled. His yelling hurt my head, and so did his threat. I pulled myself to my feet with difficulty.

'What do you want?' I muttered.

'You know what I want. The spell. I want it now.' He replied.

_Right. After all I've been through to end up here I'll just pass it to you._ 'No.' I said bravely.

'Wrong answer!' he said in a sing song voice. I am now totally positive he's insane.

He opened the door to the cell and came towards me. What's in his hand?

I screamed as he grasped my arm roughly.

**Robin's POV**

I have to find her. She must be close.

I was clutching the lock of hair in my hand, and galloping around the forest. She had to be somewhere nearby! I was running around and something caught my eye, the forest. It was denser in this one little area rather than anywhere else.

I'd grown up in the forest, but I noticed I had never been here before. I went near the trees and dismounted. There was a particularly large tree, and I started running my hands on the bark. I was startled when the wood retracted back into the tree and slide to the side to reveal a set of stairs going into the ground.

The trees that I've come across in my time have never done this; it wasn't counted as 'normal.' Obviously. So I decided to explore it, with the slim chance that Maria might be in here.

I walked down the stairs, and it opened into a little room. There was a fireplace in the right wall with odd little bits and pieces sitting above it. There was a large rocking chair in front of the fireplace, and a rug across the floor. There were stone walls, a stone ceiling and stone floor. The stones had aged, and I thought it was rather a smart move to put a rug in the room to divert attention from the walls. To my left was an old wooden door, and I slowly pushed it open to reveal an old hallway.

I walked down the hall. It was dark, damp and dreary. At the end of the hall was another set of stairs, and I hesitated before placing my foot on the first step. I continued down into what appeared to be another hall. It was intimidating, with old stone walls and nothing but torch every few metres.

I walked down the corridor, and heard whistling. I stopped and pushed myself into the shadows against a wall. I walked along the wall to where the corridor opened into a room. Over the far side, there was a cell. Nothing much else really, and when I squinted into the darkness of the cell, I saw him, Terriwell. Holding something in his arms…

Maria.

He put her on the floor, muttering away to himself.

'Damned girl, stupid moon princess. Refused to turn over the spell, aye? Well, bet you didn't count on me using some magic of my own did you?' he laughed a maniac laugh, and stood up. I pushed harder into the shadows, practically stuck on the wall. The corridor itself was about 3 metres wide, and I was relieved as Terriwell passed me on the other side of the hall. I held my breath as he had passed, not noticing me, whistling loudly to himself. It echoed down the hall and I heard the wooden door upstairs creak open and slam shut again, the whistling ceasing to continue.

When I was sure he had gone, I stepped back into the candlelight of the room. I went to the cell door, and looked up and around for a way to get in. I looked helplessly at Maria, still limp on the floor. I looked at the bars of the door, forcing my brain to think of a way to get her out. There's a window on the other side of the cell. She _must_ be able to slide through it. No, it's too high. The sun shone through the window, providing little light. I saw a beam of sun hit Maria and squinted as it made something reflect into my eyes. What was it? A necklace in her pocket? A pen tucked in her ribbons? No, it's… of course.

A dagger in her skirts.

I should have known. I nearly laughed at myself for not thinking sooner that she would do something like that. I looked at my feet, and found a small pebble. I picked it up and threw it at her. Nothing. I found another nearby and threw it at her again. She stirred, and slowly woke up. She looked at the wall, missing the cell door where I stood, and began crying.

'Sh!' I whispered.

She looked at me, scared, and then relaxed visibly.

'Robin!' she squealed. Slowly she got up and walked to the door. I grabbed her arms through the bars and hugged her. Or tried to at least, as much as you can through a barred metal door.

'You're here!' she whispered, tears streaming down her delicate face. I reached through and wiped them away gently.

'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled. She smiled sadly and cried gently.

'Sh, it's ok. I need you to help me, love, I'm going to get you out of here.' I said.

'How?' she asked me wonderingly.

'I have a plan…'

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Gonna update soon I TOTALLY TOTALLY PROMISEEEE! I have been busy with school. Man I hate school. And I had writers block, I couldn't think of 1, how Robin would find her, or 2, how she would get out. BUT I DID!**

**So here is the next chapter, please please review, and I am in love with all of the reviewers! You all rockkkk!**


End file.
